Di Una Piuma d'Argento
by Sopherina Auditore
Summary: When I was young, I rarely saw my father. I was blamed for his mysterious disapearance and was suffocated by my own sister. Upon waking up from my death, I began a new life. My name is Sopherina, and this is my story.
1. Una Morte Prematura

Author Note: I do not own Assassins Creed or Ezio, depite how much I wish I did, but Sopherina is mine :)

Enjoy and Review please!

* * *

><p>"It's all your fault <em>puttana<em>!" My sister yelled at me with her hands tightly around my neck.

"_Padre_ left because of you!" Dark spots were interfering with my vision as my body gasped and burned for oxygen.

But none of that mattered, my father was gone and he was never coming back. I'd never see his smiling face, or hear his rough, husky laugh. My brother screams refocused me back to the current situation. I was going to die.

The pain only got worse, till finally my sorella's and fratello's face was consumed by darkness, and the pain subsided.

For someone who just died, i felt at ease. I tried to open my eyes only to be blinded with a bright light.

"Fiorella?" I called out to my sister,only to be answered with silence.

Looking at my surroundings it appeared that I was in a white room, until I noticed light shadows of people passing right by me, as if they couldn't see me.

Until I noticed two boys, facing each other deep in conversation. As I got closer I noticed that they seemed to be _fratelli_, and not boys but indeed men. Both were tall, around six feet in height, with broad shoulders. The one to left seemed a bit older and taller with olive like complexion much like my own with dark hair cropped short surrounding his face, his dark eyes held such warmth, he was indeed very handsome.

Glancing over to the one on the right I felt my heart stop. Handsome wasn't nearly enough to describe this man. Like his brother his olive tone skin glistened with sweat. His golden orbs held a mischievous yet suave glint in them. His dark bangs surrounded his face while the rest was pulled back with a red ribbon. Lowering my eyes to his lips is when I noticed a jagged cut bleeding freely.

I couldn't control my self; it was as if my body had a mind of its own. It wasn't until my fingertips came in contact with his flesh did the _fratelli _notice my presence, and my surroundings became clear and sharp. Their gaze's snapped to my face in shock.

"_E sei bella?"_ The older of the two asked. I was about to respond, till once again darkness threatened to consume me as my body fell limp. I was consumed my warmth instead of a hard impact that I expected.

"_Sei __un angelo_?" I whispered before i was englufed completely in the dark.

* * *

><p>Here are the translations, hope you liked it. Review!<p>

_Puttana= _Whore

_Padre= _Father

_Fratelli= _Brothers

_E sei bella?= _Who are you beautiful?

_Sei un angelo?= _Are you an angel


	2. Una Vita Nuova

Hey Guys! I want to thank Urnumber1fan and DonateYourSoul for their wonderful reviews! :)

Here's Chapter Two: Una Vita Nuova! ( A New Life)

* * *

><p>Warmth it surrounded my body and wrapped me in its comforting embrace. I could hear hushed whispers to my far right, to high pitched to be the fratelli I encountered earlier. Sitting up gently as I felt my body weak from its lack of use.<p>

"Where are the _fratelli_?" I couldn't help but think, was it all a dream? Looking around I found my self it a candle lit room, which was beautifully decorated. Rich gold and vibrant purple adorned the room.

Glancing to the location where the hushed whispered erupted from I saw two women. They seemed to be dressed in servant clothing, and their dark hair pulled back from their faces allowing me to get a better look. The one to the right seemed to be in her mid-twenties, while the other was in her thirties.

"Where am I? I managed to croak out, my throat felt as if it was stuffed with cotton.

"Ah, _Signora, _you have awoken. Allow us to prepare you a bath, are you hungry?" The younger one of the two asked. I responded with a quick nod, which signalled the older servant to leave the room.

The remaining servant came to my side, assisting me out of the bed toward a door to left of my bed.

"My name is Annetta, and you are?" Annetta asked with her head cocked to the side. She gently lifted my night gown, which I have no memory of ever changing into. My body tensed beneith her fingers as she gently assisted me into the steaming water.

"_Signore _Federico and Ezio, found you last night, you seemed to have collapsed due to the sight of _Signore _Ezios bloodied lip, therefore they brought you here. But do not worry _Signora, _Isobella and I were the only ones that took care of you." She explained as her genlte fingers messaged the sweet smelling oils in my hair.

The smell seemed familiar and brought much needed comfort, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I could barely recall anything before I woke up here.

A small gasp erupted behind me, dragging me out of my thoughts. I felt Annetta's finger tracing over my left shoulder blade.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in a hesitant tone. I looked over my left shoulder to glance at her face. Her brows furrowed in confusion as well as curiosity, my eyes traveled down her arm to the location where she was pointing at.

A dark red symbol stood proudly against my tan skin. Its triangular form curving in toward the bottom stretched three in height and two in width. I gently brushed my fingers against it, I've seen it before, but on someone else, a man it seems, I knew him well but I can't remember who he is. His rich brown hair and dark skin, but what surprised me the most was his eyes. Steel gray orbs, a mirror image to my own. Red caught my eye, on his forearm stood the same symbol.

"_Padre." _A voiced echoed as I examined this man. He was my father, but where is he now?

"_Signora?" _Annetta asked capturing my attention once again.

"_Mio padre_," I murmured, " He placed it on me." Looking forward once agian as Annetta reached over to retrieve a towel. Goosebumps spread through my flesh as I lifted my self from the tub.

"Sopherina." I whispered.

"_Mi scusi_?" Annetta asked confused, I turned to her as she dressed me and braided my hair. "_Il mio nome è _Sopherina." I repeated with a gentle smile.

A gentle knock on the door caught our attention, "_Entrare!" _Annetta called out as she finished my bun of braids. Glancing at the door which opened slowly reveiling a man, recognizing him as the eldest of the _fratelli _from yesterday.

"Ah!" he exclaimed brightly with flirtatious grin on his handsome face, "You finally awoken _bella_. I am Federico Auditore, to your service." He gently gripped my hand bowing as he placed a velvet kiss upon my hand.

"Sopherina," I replied as I felt my cheeks color with heat."Where am—" A bang reopened the door stopping me in mid- sentence. I turned to see who rudely inturrupted us only to regret it. Gold met silver in a heated stare. My breath trapped in my throat, as I examined the man in front of me.

The man grinned widely as he took long strides to place himself in front of me.

"I see you finally decided to join us?" he asked as his warm breath tickled my face. "Well then I am Ezio, Ezio Auditore, also known to you as _Angelo!" _He laughed as he lightly kissed my hand.

"_Padre_ is waiting for us three in his study, let us make haste." He informed us ashe offered his well toned arm in my direction. Placing my hand around through his he lead my out of my room and into my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Fratelli= _brothers

_Padre= _father

_Angelo=_ angel

_Bella=_ beautiful

_Mi scusi__?= _excuse me?

_Il mio nome è= _my name is

_M__io padre=_ my father

_Signor__a= _Ma'am, Miss

_Signor__e= _Sir, Mr

**Author Note:** If you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know, please review! :)


End file.
